


Different Types of Love

by spookypromqueen



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypromqueen/pseuds/spookypromqueen
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have grown closer over the years, how long can they hide their feelings for one another?





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE FRANCHISE.
> 
> This was intended to be a one shot, but I've enjoyed how it has turned out so far. Please enjoy, friends. As always, feel free to contact me with any questions or comments; I only ask that you use respectful language and criticism.

Raven phased slowly into the main room. The black aura shimmering around the curves of her body began to fade as her presence rematerialized in the physical world. Soft planes of purple hair cascaded elegantly around her face, before being sharply shaped into a blunt bob near her gently pointed chin. Her pearly skin glimmered in the sunlight streaming from the large windows, casting a type of luminance across the warm space. Her feet lightly grazed the wooden floors as she made her way towards the tea kettle. Amethyst eyes swept across the counter, searching for her new favorite type of tea: earl grey with lavender. The calming effects of the herbs help her with her emotions, and it tastes softer than her other teas: Perfect for morning. Her pale hands danced through the motions, a waltz repeated from memory as she prepared the lightly spiced drink. She was different in the morning. Emotions not quite buried beneath a mountain of monotony, but not so vulnerable as to endanger those around her. It was her favorite time of the day. 

Beast Boy tossed beneath his sheets. His lean body writhed and rippled as his nightmare worsened, gritting teeth and sleep silenced curses sent an aura crashing through the tower. Raven felt the rage so strongly in her emotive state, her teapot slipped from her hands and shattered onto the floor.

Beast Boy. Raven immediately knew what was happening. His nightmares were growing in frequency and intensity, she could feel them as they happened. For so long, she attempted to give him space, such as she had craved during her period of night terrors. But just like him, she couldn’t stand by and do nothing. With a soft chant of her mantra, Raven had righted her emotions and phased before his bedroom door. 

She softly knocked three times, no answer. His rage was beginning to be replaced by fear, and Raven decided to ignore the etiquette of entering one’s room uninvited just this once. She was slightly taken aback by his bedroom, it had changed much since she was last in it three years ago. Beast Boy had cleaned up the mess and grime, repainted the walls a soft green, enlarged the windows facing the ocean, and replaced his bunk bed with a queen size mattress. A small hammock was hooked in the upper corner of his room, comic books were stacked neatly in bookshelves, and the word of the day calendar Raven had given him for his birthday sat neatly on his bedside table. Ripping her eyes away from the drastic room change, she found him in the center of his bed. His back was arched sharply and his claws were ripping into his sheets, he was obviously in hell, but Raven couldn’t help but grow distracted at the sight of him.

Long green muscles traced his lean body. He had grown taller over the years, but still had a boyish charm in his eyes. His verdant locks of shaggy hair fell just below his brow bone lay wet against his skin from sweat, and a slight stubble was growing from his face, framing his protruding fang. Raven’s eyes trailed downward and followed a thin dusting of hair that traveled down his midsection. She was interrupted in her thoughts by his whimper.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Raven crawled onto the large bed, placed his head in her lap, and held him.

“You’re okay, Gar. I promise, I’m right here.” She repeated like a mantra, rocking him slightly as her words calmed his mind. Slowly, his body released the tension, and his sleep was peaceful.

 

Beast Boy awoke surprisingly calm. His body felt slightly cool yet still comfortable, but when he attempted to stretch he realized that another pair of arms were wrapped around him.

“Raven?” He mumbled groggily, “Is that you?”

At the sound of his voice, Raven quickly withdrew her arms and put distance between her and the changeling. Her face was flushed as she realized how long she had stayed, and her powers were beginning to go haywire. 

“You were having a nightmare! I was trying to help!” She shrieked, growing angry at his smug grin. “I have to meditate.” And with a swift movement, she left him alone to his thoughts.

“Thanks, Rae.” He called after her softly, wishing for her return, but understanding these moments are fleeting. But they’ve been happening for more often, she’s learning. The little voice in his head cheered, causing a small blush to erupt over his cheeks. He stood up slowly, stretching his arms above his head.

Beast Boy entered the common room with a yawn, “What time is it?”

Cyborg rolled his eyes, “It’s 10:30. I thought we had a little more time without you screaming about animal rights.” His voice had the inflection of mischief.

“I can lecture you about that later, murderer.” Garfield scratched behind his left ear, an animalistic habit that never quite wore off. “Where’s Rae?”

“Rae this, Rae that. Tsk, man she’s all you ever talk about.” Cyborg grinned and winked at the slackjawed changeling. “You better be careful, or she’s gonna find out about that little crush of yours.”

Garfield opened his mouth to retaliate, but ended up muttering, “Shut up, Tin Man.”

Cyborg’s booming laugh shook the tower to its core. He jovially passed the green titan a plate of waffles and a glass of soymilk. Gar mumbled a thank you and sat down to eat.

What no one saw was the light shadow that stood in the doorway, violet eyes as large as saucers, who heard the entire exchange between the two. 

“A crush? On me?” Raven felt a small smile begin to break the surface, and she quickly chanted her mantra to center herself again.


End file.
